Herkules
Herkules (eng.: Hercules) er en amerikansk tegnefilm fra 1997, udgivet af Disney-tegnefilm, og som havde premiere i USA den 27. juni1997. Den er den 35. i rækken af Disneys klassikere og er instrueret af Ron Clements og John Musker. Filmen handler om den legendariske krigsgud, Herakles (i filmen bliver han dog kaldt sit romerske navn, Herkules), der er søn af tordenguden Zeus. Selvom Herkules ikke helt levede op til Disney's forventninger i de tidlige 1990'ere, indtjente filmen dog $99 mio. i USA og $252.700.000 verdenen over. Filmen er en del af Disneys renæssance, der begyndte i 1989 og sluttede i 1999. Udover filmen blev der lavet en TV-serie i 1998 der blev sendt via børneprogrammet Disney Sjov, der handler om den unge Herkules der her går i skole og er venner med den synske pige Cassandra og den skøre dreng Icarus. Derudover har Disney Interactive også udgivet PlayStation-spillet Hercules Action Game der følger den originale film, og Herkules-universet har også medvirket i Square Enix's spil-serieKingdom Hearts. Handling Advarsel! - ''Handling, afslutning og/eller plot afsløres i det følgende.'' Filmen begynder i det antikke Grækenland hvor fortælleren Bob starter ud men bliver hurtigt afbrudt af fem syngende muser; Kalliope, Klio,Melpomene, Terpsichore og Thalia, der glædeligt overtager jobbet som fortællere. Historien begynder først rigtigt på det hellige bjergOlympen, Gudernes hjem, hvor alle glæder sig over Zeus' og Hera's nyfødte søn; Herkules. Den eneste, der ikke er spor begejstret for situationen er Zeus' jaloux lillebror; Hades, Underverdens Hersker, og dermed ikke fast beboer på Olympen. Hans ønske er derfor at overtage Gudernes rige og selv blive deres leder. Hades forlader straks festen i raseri over Zeus' hoveri og tager tilbage til Underverden, hvor han spørger Skæbnegudinderne til råds om Herkules vil ødelægge hans skumle planer. Gudinderne forudsiger at Hades indenfor 18 år vil lykkes men hvis Herkules skulle kæmpe, så vil Hades fejle hvilket gør ham ufatteligt rasende. Hades sender straks sine to håndlangere Pine og Plage af sted til Olympen for at kidnappe Herkules og vha. en gifteliksir gøre barnet dødeligt, for derefter at uskadeliggøre ham. Dog er det vigtigt at barnet drikker hele eliksiren til allersidste dråbe. Men planen slår fejl da det ældre par; Amphitryon og hans kone Alkmene finder dem lige inden Herkules får indtaget den sidste dråbe af eliksiren. Menneskene beslutter sig snart for at adoptere Herkules, i den tro at han er blevet efterladt, alt imens Zeus og Hera grædfærdige må se til fra deres plads på Olympen i sorg over at deres søn nu er blevet dødelig, og ikke kan komme hjem igen. Eftersom Herkules aldrig nåede at drikke den sidste dråbe eliksir har han beholdt sin guddommelige styrke, og som årene går vokser Herkules op som en kikset og nedgjort teenager, der ikke kan styre sine kræfter i en lille by der helst så at han forsvandt. En dag hvor Herkules og hans adoptivfar er på markedet går det især galt, hvor den stakkels dreng ender med at ødelægge hele markedspladsen blot ved ikke at kunne styre sine egne kræfter. Beboerne har fået nok af Herkules og hans evindelige uheld der flere gange går udover dem. Herkules indser endelig at han virkelig ikke hører til i den lille landsby og da går det op for Amphitryon og Alkmene at de må fortælle Herkules sandheden og viser ham en medaljon, der hang om hans hals dengang de fandt ham. Denne medaljon bærer Gudernes mærke hvilket giver Herkules det vink at han må tage til Zeus' tempel for at få svar. I templet bliver Herkules mødt af selveste Zeus, der har taget form af den enorme statue og den gigantiske gud er lykkelig over at være genforenet med sin søn. Han forklarer Herkules at hvis blot han kan bevise sit værd på Jorden vil hans guddommelighed blive genskabt, derfor må han opsøge heltetræneren Philoctetes så han på den måde kan blive en rigtig helt. Sammen med sin barndomsven, den flyvende hest Pegasus drager Herkules ud for at finde sin træner. Herkules møder satyren "Phil" som viser sig at være pensioneret efter for mange fejltagelser fra tidligere helte han har trænet, deriblandt Achilles, med hælen. Herkules får dog endelig overbevist Phil om at han kan stå distancen, selvom Phil dog stadig er rimelig skeptisk omkring dette emne og den tilvending at Herkules er Zeus' søn. Efter at have gennemført flere års træning er Herkules endelig klar til at udføre rigtige heltegerninger i verden, han og Phil tager sammen af sted men oplever hurtigt en nødsituation i en skov. Her møder Herkules den unge og smukke kvinde Megara som er blevet taget til fange af Flodvogteren, kentauren, Nessos. Herkules forelsker sig straks i Megara og beslutter sig for at redde hende, så snart han og Phil igen tager af sted forsvinder Megara dog ind i den mørkere del af skoven hvor hun mødes med Pine og Plage, samt Hades som hun arbejder for. Hades bliver stiktosset da han finder ud af at Herkules er i live og spolerede hans planer fra at få Nessos med i et oprør mod Zeus, men Underverdens Gud har flere planer oppe i ærmet. Herkules kommer endelig frem til byen Theben, Middelhavets Perle/Den Store Oliven, en kaotisk storby som virkelig tørster efter en helt. Herkules prøver forgæves at få folk til at lægge mærke til sig, men da Megara igen dukker op og forklarer om en stor ulykke træder Herkules hurtigt i karakter igen. Han bliver narret ud i en kløft hvor den modbydelige hydraventer på ham; denne kæmpe mangehovedet slange får næsten gjort det af med Herkules til Hades' glæde, men ved at vælte en klippe ned i hovedet på monsteret får Herkules endelig besejret den. Dette resulterer straks i Herkules' berømmelse og anerkendelse fra borgerne i Theben. Hades indser at han må finde Herkules' svaghed for at slå ham og sætter Megara på posten som femme fatale, hun nægter dog først efter den måde hendes kæreste droppede hende, til fordel for en anden, så snart hun havde solgt sin sjæl til Hades for at kunne redde hans liv. I bytte for at forføre Herkules lover Hades at give Megara hendes frihed tilbage. Megara går med til Hades' plan og sniger sig ind i den enorme villa, Herkules nu bor i, og lokker ham til at tilbringe dagen sammen med hende. Parret ender i en park hvor Megara forsøger at lokke Herkules til at fortælle hende, om hans svagheder men han fortæller at han ingen har. Herkules ender med at fortælle at han som barn ønskede at være normal som alle andre, Megara mindes sin gamle kæreste og bliver ked af det men Herkules lover at han ikke ønsker at såre hende. De to skal lige til at kysse hinanden, da Phil og Pegasus finder dem og får hevet Herkules med tilbage for at træne. Megara har nu indset at hun rent faktisk er blevet forelsket i Herkules og Hades fnder på den måde ud af hvad Herkules' rigtige svaghed er; Phil overhører deres samtale og prøver at advare sin elev, men Herkules vil ikke lytte til fornuft, hvilket resulterer i at Phil rejser. Hades viser sig endelig for Herkules og vil slå en handel af med ham, hvis Herkules vil opgive sin styrke i 24 timer vil han give Megara sin frihed, men hvis han skulle bryde sin aftale (Som også indebærer, at Megara ikke vil komme til skade) vil Herkules få sin styrke igen. Hades' plan er alt imens at befri titanerne og indtage Olympen imens Herkules er svækket. Alt imens fire, af de fem, titaner tager til Olympen sammen med Hades, sender dødsguden en kyklop til Theben for at gøre det af med Herkules en gang for alle. Megara har dog indset sin fejl ved at hjælpe Hades og tager ud efter Phil, så satyren kan tale sin elev til fornuft så den nu helt menneskelige helt ikke bliver dræbt af kyklopen. I det sorteste øjeblik kommer Megara og Phil tilbage og Herkules genvinder sit mod og besejrer, stadig uden sin styrke, kyklopen. Men i det titanen styrter i døden vælter en enorm søjle ned mod Herkules, men inden han bliver ramt formår Megara at skubbe ham af vejen og bliver i stedet selv ramt. Nu hvor Hades' aftale er brudt får Herkules endelig sin styrke igen. Nu med livet på spil fortæller Megara endelig at hun er forelsket i Herkules og at han er nødt til at stoppe Hades. På Olympen får Herkules gjort det af med titanerne og befrier Zeus og de andre Guder, men når ikke tilbage til Megara før hun ér død. Herkules rejser til Underverden for at hente sin elskedes sjæl tilbage og bliver mødt af Hades, der viser ham til floden Styx hvor tusinder af dødes sjæle, deriblandt Megara's, flyder rundt. Herkules dykker ned efter Megara's sjæl men på sin tur bliver helten ældre og ældre, Skæbnegudinderne skal i mellemtiden til at klippe hans livstråd over, men så snart Herkules nærmer sig Megara og tråden er ved at blive klippet over, genvinder Herkules sin guddommelighed i sin uselviske handling. På den måde får han Megara's sjæl tilbage og skubber Hades i floden hvor han bliver overfaldet af vrede sjæle og synker til bunds. Herkules vender tilbage med Megara's sjæl og hun vækkes igen til live. De to bliver sammen ført til Olympen hvor alle Guderne byder dem velkommen, navnlig Herkules' forældre; Zeus og Hera. De fortæller at han endelig kan komme hjem og blive en gud, men Herkules indser at han hellere vil blive på Jorden sammen med Megara og at han nu har fundet det sted han hører til. Til slut bliver et stjernebillede af Herkules placeret på himlen og som Phil ønskede, siger folk "Det er Phils dreng", samtidig genforenes Herkules med sine adoptivforældre. Afsløringer af handling, afslutning og/eller plot ender her. Cast Priser og nomineringer Academy Awards * 1998: Nomineret til Best Music, Original Song for "Jeg vil finde vej". (Tabte til Titanic's My Heart Will Go On) Golden Globe * 1998: Nomineret til Best Original Song – Motion Picture for "Jeg vil finde vej" ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * 1998: Vandt Top Box Office Films Saturn Academy Award of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * 1998: Nomineret til Best Fantasy Film Annie Award * 1997 ** Vandt Best Individual Achievement: Character Animation: Hades ** Vandt Best Individual Achievement: Directing in a Feature Production ** Vandt Best Individual Achievement: Effects Animation ** Vandt Best Individual Achievement: Producing in a Feature Production ** Nomineret til Best Animated Feature ** Nomineret til Best Individual Achievement: Character Animation Blockbuster Entertainment Awards * 1998: Nomineret til Favorite Animated Famliy Movie og Favorite Song from a Movie Casting Society of America * 1998: Nomineret til Best Casting for Animated Voiceover Golden Screen (Tyskland) * 1998: Vandt Golden Screen Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * 1997: Vandt Best Animation Motion Picture Sound Editors * 1998: Vandt Best Sound Editing – Animated Feature * 1998: Nomineret til Best Sound Editing – Music Animation Young Artist Awards * 1998: Nomineret til Best Performance in a Voiceover – TV or Film – Young Actor Trivia * Da Phil og Herkules for første gang går ind i Phils hjem, slår Herkules sit hoved imod det, som Phil fortæller er masten fra skibet Argo. I den græske mytologi, blev skibets kaptajn, Jason, dræbt ved at masten ramte hans hoved, ironisk nok slår Phil også hovedet ind i masten da Herkules hiver ham med udenfor igen. * Herkules ses på et tidspunkt iført et løveskind, der forestiller Scar fra Disney's ældre klassiker Løvernes Konge som en viderebygning på den vittighed Zazu fortalte Mufasa; "Han kunne blive et nydeligt sengetæppe". Disney er især kendt for at benytte sig af disse skjulte elementer i deres tegnefilm. * I den græske mytologi er der i alt ni muser. De fem er kun med i filmen: Kalliope (epik), Klio (historie), Melpomene (tragedie), Terpsichore (dans) og Thalia (komedie). * I scenen, hvor man ser unge Herkules løbe foran en kærde, løber han på et tidspunkt under et monument, hvor tre mænd er ved at arbejde; to af mændene skal forestille instruktørerne Ron Clements og John Musker. * Animatorerne brugte 6-14 timer på at lave rammen om hydraen, for at regne ud hvor mange hoveder den skulle have og hvordan de skulle laves. * Den engelske udgave af Pine og Plage er Pain og Panic og er to ud af fire hjælpere til krigsguden Ares. Pain og Panic er direkte oversat fra Phobos og Deimos, og sjovt nok er "Phobos" og "Deimos" også navnene på to af planeten Mars' måner (Mars er det romerske navn for Ares). Dog er Phobos og Deimos, i Herkules-serien, i stedet Ares' to spolerede teenage-sønner "Frygt" og "Rædsel". * Rollen som Hades var den amerikanske James Wood's yndlingsrolle, han har selv udtalt at han var så glad for den at hver gang Disney har spurgt efter ham til at være Hades, har han hjerteligt sagt ja. Heraf Kingdom Hearts, Disney's Interactive Hercules og Herkules-serien. * Ricky Martin lagde stemme til Herkules i den spanske udgave af filmen. * I den græske mytologi var Megara oprindeligt prinsesse af Theben og blev skænket til Herakles efter han besejrede Orkhomenus, de fik sammen to børn. * Stjernebilledet af kvinden med de flyvende skørter, der ses på himlen under sangen "Zero to Hero", er en reference til Marilyn Monroe. Kategori:Filmar:هرقل (فيلم) de:Hercules en:Hercules (film) es:Hércules (película) fr:Hercule (film) it:Hercules nl:Hercules (film) pl:Herkules (film) pt-br:Hércules (filme) ru:Геркулес (мультфильм) tr:Herkül zh:大力士 (1997年电影) Kategori:Animation Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:1997